Burgh
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Burgh |jname=アーティ |tmname=Arty |slogan=yes |sloganline=Premier Insect Artist |image=Black White Burgh.png |size=180px |caption=Artwork from |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Brown |gender=Male |hometown=Nacrene City |region=Unova |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |leader=yes |gym=Castelia Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Insect Badge Insect Badge |team=no |brain=no |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG13 |pvname=The Uprising |envagame=Christopher Niosi |javagame=Shūhei Matsuda |anime=yes |epnum=BW018 |epname=Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! |generation= |games= |enva=Billy Bob Thompson |java=Tōru Furuya }} Burgh (Japanese: アーティ Arty) is an who is the Gym Leader of Castelia City's Gym, known officially as the Castelia Gym. He specializes in . He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Role Burgh appears in as the Gym Leader of Castelia City's Gym, the third Gym to be challenged by the player. He is also an artist and apparently started his career in Nacrene City, which he often comes back to when he gets "artist's block." Trainers who defeat Burgh will receive the Insect Badge, along with . He also reappears at N's Castle where he and the other Unova Gym Leaders hold off the Seven Sages. In , Burgh returns as a Gym Leader. The TM Burgh gives away remains the same. Before the Gym battle, he is seen in the Castelia Sewers after the player and Hugh defeat several s. He comes out of the doorway leading to the Relic Passage, then returns to the Gym. He also appears in the Pokémon World Tournament. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Burgh.png |prize= 2760 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Burgh |game=BW |location=Castelia Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Gym battle =Easy Mode/Normal Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize= 2640|Easy Mode}}/ 2880|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Burgh |game=B2W2 |location=Castelia Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=male |type1=Bug|type2=Grass |ability=Leaf Guard |move1=String Shot|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Razor Leaf|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Struggle Bug|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |gender=male |type1=Bug|type2=Rock |ability=Sturdy |move1=Smack Down|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Faint Attack|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Polish|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Status |move4=Struggle Bug|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |gender=male |type1=Bug|type2=Grass |ability=Swarm |move1=Razor Leaf|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Cut|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=String Shot|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Status |move4=Struggle Bug|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} =Challenge Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize= 3120 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Burgh |game=B2W2 |location=Castelia Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon World Tournament Burgh uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Driftveil Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Burgh |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Burgh |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Burgh |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Nacrene City :"Good day, Lenora. Find any good Fossils lately?" :"Eh? Just looking for a change of pace. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?"'' :"Uh-huh. You are..., is it? Are you raring to round up our robbers?" ;Pinwheel Forest * Outside Pinwheel Forest :"This leads to Pinwheel Forest. If they manage to scuttle off into the forest, we might have trouble." * Inside Pinwheel Forest :"Well, you see... There are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest--the road that goes straight and the path that winds through the woods. I will take the straight road after them! If they're not there, I'll block the exit. Would you please take the other way and check whether Team Plasma is hiding in there somewhere? You'll run into a lot of Trainers, but it's basically a single path, so I'm sure you won't get lost. Come on! Let's do this for Lenora's sake!" :"Mm-hmm? Team Plasma hasn't come in this direction... The forest's Pokémon are quiet, too." * After defeating the with the Dragon Skull :"Oh, sweet! The bug Pokémon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye? This important looking guy! Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?" :"Hmmm... We got back the stolen skull and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do. I think I'll be heading back Lenora... Well now. Well... I'll be waiting for your challenge at Castelia City's Pokémon Gym. Yes indeed. I'm certainly looking forward to it!" ;Castelia City * Outside Castelia Gym :"Ah hah! You're the one who fought Team Plasma in Pinwheel Forest... If I remember, your name is... ! Come to challenge the Gym, I suppose? Aww. Sorry, but could you wait a bit? I was informed that Team Plasma has shown up! In fact... Come with me! I'm going to the dock at Prime Pier!" * At Prime Pier :"Come on! This way! Team Plasma... They took this young lady's Pokémon" :"Iris... You did everything you could" :"Agreed! No fear--we will get that Pokémon back. Right, ? Having said that, finding a person or Pokémon here in Castelia City will be like finding a needle in a haystack." :", let's go! Iris! You stay by that young lady's side." * On the main street :"That way! M'hm. There, heading toward the Gym?!" * On Gym Street :"This is definitely the place. Looks like our only option is to battle them and go in." :"Oh please! , I'll leave that one to you!" :"Team Plasma is inside. The stolen Pokémon may be there as well. Okay, I'm going in! * In Team Plasma's hideout :"So, what would you say is the guiding principle of Team Plasma, anyway? "Take what you want from people"? :"Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there's something about what you're saying I don't quite understand." :"One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon. Even meeting for the first time people can talk about Pokémon. Talk or or trade... Remember your speech at Accumula Town? You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokémon. For that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise... I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly! What you guys are doing... Aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?" :"Gah! What do we do if anything's happened to the other stolen Pokémon?" :"What is everyone planning to do now?" :"Uh-hm. That's great! Iris is a dazzling Pokémon Trainer, but maybe not at home in the big city yet? So, a little give-and-take, hm! People and Pokémon need help to each other out." :"Well, then, . I'll be waiting in the Gym." ;Castelia Gym * Before battle :"Thanks again for your help. My bug Pokémon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you. Let's get straight to it!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"Snick! My switch was turned on!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"Could it be time to bug out of here? No, no, I refuse to be squashed!" * Being defeated :"Is it over? Has my muse abandoned me?" * After being defeated :"Aww... I lost. Whatever! Losing to you doesn't bug me because you are a-MAZ-ingly strong! This is the Gym Badge! You beat me, so it's yours!" :"It's the Insect Badge! It's insectible--I mean, incredible! If you have three Badges, Pokémon up to Lv. 40 will obey you, including traded Pokémon. Because I'm a generous guy, I'll also give you this." :" also lowers the Sp. Atk of the target that was damaged. I'm the best guy to tell you, it's the little things that count!" :"How many discoveries have you made since you started your adventure? When I was a kid, my innocent heart was captured by the beauty of bug Pokémon. I drew with them and battled with them, and after all this time, I continue to discover new things. A world shared with Pokémon is a world swarming with mysteries." * Post game: :"Heya! This is what I do. I keep raising Pokémon and drawing pictures inspired by the Pokémon I raise. It's what I love to do. My life hums with energy. What could be better?" ;N's Castle :"Bianca asked us to come, too." :"Your Pokémon, they are doing their best for you, right? Why would you want to be separated from them like that?" ;Badge Case :Umm... That's right. You! Use Bug-type Pokémon! ;Castelia Sewers :"I don't think that's necessary, you two." :"Yessir! One and the same! I'm Burgh. And there was no one suspicious beyond here!" :"Yes indeedy! I'm concerned about Team Plasma as well. More importantly, shall we leave this place? For some reason, this sewer is bugging me." :"He's gone..." :"Who...was that? Well. No matter. What are you going to do? You can stay here and train your Pokémon. Or maybe you should come challenge me, the Gym Leader! Be seeing you!" ;Castelia Gym * Before battle :"Good work back there in the sewers. My Bug-type Pokémon have been scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you. I'd say my Bug-type Pokémon are pretty great! C'mon, let me brag a little! Dwebble's round little eyes are cute! It's resilient and reliable! My ace is Leavanny! It's really the best! I think it's so sweet how it makes clothes for other Pokémon out of leaves. Of course, I'm really proud of all of my Pokémon! Well now… Let's get right to it!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"Lights, please! Time to show you what Bug-type Pokémon are made of!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"Mmm… I've got a bad feeling about this! Could I be in trouble?" * Being defeated :"Hmm… It's over! You're incredible!" * After being defeated :"Oh hoo… You are very strong indeed! I guess it's no surprise I lost. Here! Take this Insect Badge! I think it'll suit you!" :"Ooh! The Insect Badge suits you even better than I thought it would! If you have three Badges, Pokémon up to Lv. 40 will obey you, including traded Pokémon. And, huh, you know what, I'll also give you this." :" also lowers the Sp. Atk of the target that was damaged. I'm the best guy to tell you this. It's the little things that count!" * If talked to (post-game) :"Hello! How have you been? So, now I'm working on a piece with a Pokémon motif! Well, I always do that, really. Every now and then, I got artist's block. But when I look at my Pokémon... I get filled with the urge to draw, and I can't stop!" ;Memory Link - Different Bones and Dreams :(to Lenora) "Hmm... Bones, perhaps..." :"Maybe... Or maybe not... Many Bug-type Pokémon have hard coverings, right? Their so-called exoskeletons. So I don't quite understand bones. Not at all, actually." :"Mmm... Well, for starters, what do bones mean to you?" :"Oohhh... I kind of understand. I'm also fascinated by the functional, efficient designs of Bug-type Pokémon, such as the shape of their legs." :(to Clay) "What brings you here?" :"Clay. What do bones mean to you?" :(to Lenora) "What do you mean?" :"Thank you, Lenora. I guess it's OK that I have my own perspective on what bones mean to me, right?" :"I know. I'll thank this Fossil by using it as a motif for one of my works. See you, Lenora. ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"Thanks again for your help. My Bug-type Pokémon are scurrying with excitement about getting to battle you. Let's get straight to it!" * Before battle (second round) :"If the battle brings out the beauty in Bug-type Pokémon, it will be a scene that makes my heart flutter, win or lose. My bug Pokémon are abuzz with anticipation. Let's get straight to it!" * Before battle (final round) :"M'hm... If I win this battle, I feel like I can draw a picture unlike any before it. OK! I can hear my battle muse loud and clear. Let's get straight to it!" * Being defeated :"Is it over? Has my muse abandoned me?" * If the player is defeated :"Wow... It's beautiful somehow, isn't it..." * After being defeated :"Aww... I lost. Whatever! Losing to you doesn't bug me, because you are a-MAZ-ingly strong!" * After winning :"Sometimes I hear people say something was an ugly win, but I think if you're trying your best, any win is beautiful." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Ummm... That's right. Bug-type Pokémon are cool, aren't they? Win or lose, they're always beautiful." National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Compoundeyes Wrestler! Thank yooou! 'When I went to meet Burgh. It was like he had been licking the honeycomb walls! That guy likes to eat!' Now that is a surprise... But, I wonder if he was just admiring his own face reflected on those walls... That's also weird though... 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Molt! Thank yooou! 'When I went to meet Burgh, he was shooting cocoon silk from his hands and decorating his walls with it! Could he actually be a Pokémon?!' Now that is a surprise... But, I wonder if he was just carrying that silk in his hands? We are talking about Burgh, though... 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Sprites In the anime In the main series Burgh debuted in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!. He first appeared in Pinwheel Forest when and climbed the tallest tree in the forest, and they were surprised to find Burgh in a cocoon-like cloak, hanging from the tree. He introduced himself to the gang and showed them his sketches of the forest. Suddenly, a , who took a liking to Burgh, jumped up on his shoulder. He told the trio that the Sewaddle had been accompanying him throughout the forest, even though it is not his Pokémon. The next day, Burgh and the gang discovered an ill , and he was able to heal it with some medicine. Suddenly, Sewaddle was attached to a and fell into a raging river along with Ash. Burgh sent out his , which used to save them. Sewaddle's leaf on its head was damaged in the process, but Leavanny fashioned a new one for Sewaddle. Later, Burgh said his goodbyes to the group. In A Venipede Stampede!, Burgh and the group investigated mysterious sounds coming from the sewer system in Castelia City. They discovered an injured that Ash rescued from a pipe. Burgh quickly treated its wounds but wondered why it was in the sewer in the first place when Venipede traditionally live in the wasteland outside of the city. When the group returned to the surface, they found out that a swarm of Venipede has started wreaking havoc on the city. Burgh became somewhat angry to find out that the mayor planned to get rid of the Venipede with force, and protested the idea. The mayor eventually decided to let him handle it. Burgh's idea was to find the leader of the Venipede and have Nurse Joy's Audino use on it. He, Ash, and eventually located the leader, only to see it being attacked by Trip and his . Burgh ordered him to stop and told him that he was only making things worse. Once Nurse Joy's Audino used Heal Pulse on the leader, Burgh played his Bug Flute and led the Venipede out of the city. He saw Ash and off at the end of the episode, when they decided to go with Professor Juniper to investigate the Desert Resort. Ash battled him in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! and won, earning him the . He reappeared in flashbacks in Climbing the Tower of Success!, Battling the Leaf Thieves!, and Curtain Up, Unova League!. He also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon This listing is of Burgh's known Pokémon in the anime: On hand debuted in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!, when is accidentally attached to a and then thrown into a raging river. When Ash jumps in after it, Burgh sends Leavanny out and tells it to use , which saves them from falling over a waterfall. It later fashioned leaves to place on the head of Sewaddle after its last head-cover had been ruined by the Deerling and the river. In Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, it battled Ash's Swadloon and won easily. It later disabled with String Shot and dominated the battle until Pikachu used Leavanny's to cut free from the threads and bombarded it with all of his attacks. Leavanny was seen in a flashback in Battling the Leaf Thieves!, when Ash's Swadloon evolved into a Leavanny and started making similar head-covers as Burgh's Leavanny. It also reappeared in a flashback in Certain Up, Unova League!. Leavanny's known moves are , , , and .}} was the first Pokémon that Burgh chose to battle Ash in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!. It defeated Ash's Tepig easily, but was knocked out by Ash's Sewaddle. Burgh says that its shell is much lighter than a normal Dwebble's, making it more agile. Dwebble's known moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon that Burgh chose to battle Ash in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!. It put up a hard fight against , and its caused him to evolve. Despite the type advantage, Whirlipede was defeated by Ash's newly evolved Swadloon. Whirlipede's known moves are , , , and .}} At Castelia Gym that lives in the Castelia Gym; it is unknown if he uses it in Gym battles. It first appeared where Burgh was shown feeding it before greeting , , and . None of Sewaddle's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=古谷徹 Tōru Furuya |en=Billy Bob Thompson |zh_cmn=吳東原 Wú Dōngyuán |cs=Vojtěch Hájek |hr=Alen Šalinović |de=Manou Lubowski |da=Peter Zhelder |fi=Antti Lang |ru=Алексей Костричкин Aleksey Kostrichkin |pt_br=Ricardo Sawaya |es_la= Daniel Lacy |es_eu=Pablo Tribaldos}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Burgh appeared in The Uprising, in which he was seen outside N's Castle trying to stop the Seven Sages. Together with several other Unova Gym Leaders, he battled the many s to prevent them from achieving Team Plasma's goals. Pokémon was seen battling against a and a belonging to the s. Leavanny's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=松田修平 Shūhei Matsuda |en=Christopher Niosi |es_eu=Mario Fernández}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Burgh first appears in Nacrene City where he bumps into while he was chasing after the stolen skeleton. Having come there looking for inspiration to cure his artist's block, Burgh joins Black in his search for the Fossil. Together, they find the culprits, Team Plasma, and defeat them in battle to retrieve the Dragon-type Skeleton back for the Nacrene City museum. Having gotten his inspiration back, the two say their goodbyes and Burgh hopes that they will meet again in Castelia City. In Castelia City, Burgh is seen talking to Iris about his upcoming Gym Battle and becomes disheartened when she criticizes his most recent piece of art as not being as good as his previous ones. Later, he and Black have their Gym Battle at the Castelia Gym with Black emerging as the victor. Iris soon arrives with an unconscious girl named who had her Pokémon kidnapped. Together, with Black, , and Iris, Burgh manages to find the kidnappers, Team Plasma, and force them to retreat. Later, Burgh, along with his fellow Gym Leaders, appears at the Celestial Tower to discuss what to do about Team Plasma. Later, he and the other Gym Leaders battle the Shadow Triad in Nacrene City to protect the Dark Stone from being stolen. Despite their teamwork, Burgh and the other Gym Leaders are defeated by the Shadow Triad's trump card, the Forces of Nature. Burgh, along with the other Gym Leaders, are kidnapped and taken to a dark room, where they had their memories of the kidnapping erased. When Caitlin used her psychic abilities to communicate with the Gym Leaders, she had them relay a message to Black. During Team Plasma's attack on the Pokémon League, Burgh is hoisted up on a crucifix along with the other Gym Leaders so that they and the League can be mocked. Soon after, he is freed by Shoko's and assists in the battle against Team Plasma. Pokémon is the first Pokémon that is Burgh is known to possess. It is commonly seen on sitting on Burgh's shoulder. None of Venipede's moves are known.}} was the second Pokémon that Burgh is seen to own. It was used to battle Gorm of Team Plasma to retrieve the stolen Dragon Skeleton. Later it was used in the Gym Battle against Black's Brav, but was easily defeated by an . At Nacrene City, it was used to combat the Shadow Triad, but was defeated. Whirlipede's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} was the third Pokémon that Burgh is seen to own. It was used in the Gym battle against Black's Brav and easily defeated him. Later, it was switched out when Black sent out his Tula for Leavanny. After Leavanny was defeated, Dwebble faced Black's Tep in battle and was defeated once the evolved into a and redirected its attack back at it. Dwebble's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} was the fourth Pokémon that Burgh is seen to own. It was used in the Gym Battle against Black's where it was seen being switched in to battle Black's Tula and tied with it. It was later seen in The Battle, where it participated in the battle against the Seven Sages. Leavanny's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters BW manga Burgh makes an appearance in PMBW09 of the manga as the third Gym Leader encounters. Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is . * Burgh is the only returning Gym Leader in that does not use a pre-Generation V Pokémon in their initial Gym battle. ** He is also the only Gym Leader to completely replace one of his initial three Pokémon in Challenge Mode, replacing his Swadloon with a Shelmet. * Burgh uses an illegal in , during the Unova Leaders Tournament. This Accelgor knows both the moves and , both of which it is able to learn by breeding. However, it should be unable to learn them simultaneously, as it can receive Guard Split only from while it must get Spikes from the family. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Bug-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters de:Artie es:Camus fr:Artie it:Artemisio ja:アーティ zh:亞堤